Timeloop
by rika08
Summary: The year in 2015. Five years ago a young woman lost her life in an accident. He spent the last five years looking for a way to save...and he's found one.
1. Chapter 1

_November 2, 2010_

The power grid had failed, leaving the emergency lights as the only means of illumination. Global Dynamics had been evacuated save for a single lab. Two people, however, remained inside the lab, trying to stop the overload. Power levels soared on the scanners, reaching critical.

At the consol, Zane checked the energy levels. "Antimatter levels are reaching critical."

Jo moved to his side. "Alright, time to go."

Zane shook his head. "If I can recalibrate the input amount, it should work through it."

"We don't have time." Jo said.

"One minute." Zane said. He typed as fast as he could.

Suddenly a bolt of red lightning burst from the device and struck the wall. As the bolt dispersed, the wall was charred and smoldering as a result.

"Times up." Jo said. She pushed Zane from the consol. "Move!"

Zane fought with Jo until he had finished. Then he turned and headed for the door. Another bolt burst from the device, striking Zane's left leg. Zane cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He reached for his leg to find that a circular burn patterned had replaced a section of his calf.

Jo stopped. "Zane!" She ran back for him. However, another bolt burst from the device. The bolt struck Jo in the center of her chest. Jo jerked on impact. Her face looked surprised. As the bolt dispersed, Jo sustained a hole in her chest and a charred shirt.

"Jo!" Zane yelled.

Jo seemed stunned, as if she had no idea what hit her. She dropped to her knees. Jo blinked in surprise. She slumped to the floor, lying on her back.

Zane crawled along the floor to her. "Jo!" He grabbed her shoulders and slowly lifted her into his lap. "Jo."

Jo's eyes fluttered as she struggled to breath. Her chest staggered up and down. Her hands balled into fists, trembling against the ground.

"Come on Jo, stay with me." Zane begged.

Her staggering chest began to slow. Her trembling has ceased trembling. Slowly, Jo's body became still.

"No, Jo!" Zane called.

Jo's eyes opened partially, looking up at Zane. Her pupils slowly dilated within her deep brown eyes. Her head fell still against his chest.

"Jo?" Zane asked. He gently shook her shoulders. "Jo!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later_

Jack looked around his living room and sighed. It was filled with close friends from town. Fargo was standing in the corner talking to Vincent. Henry, Grace, and Grant were standing near the fireplace. Kevin was somewhere in the house will Jenna and Allison was in the kitchen.

"_There is a visitor at the door."_ S.A.R.A.H. called.

"Thank you Sarah." Jack said. He walked to the door as it was opening.

A young man entered the house. His black hair was long. The ends nearly reached his shoulder. His face was pale and sunken, as if he had not seen the sun for years. He wore worn blue jeans with a tight dark green shirt over a black hooded sweatshirt.

Jack smiled. "Zane."

Zane smiled slightly. He held out his hand. "Hey Sheriff."

Jack shook his hand tightly. "Welcome back, Zane."

"Thanks." Zane said. He looked over Jack's shoulder.

"Zane." Allison walked over to them. Her stomach was large at seven months. She passed Jack and glass. "I thought you were being released Tuesday? Can I get you anything?"

Zane shook his head. "No thanks Mrs. Sheriff. I released myself Friday."

"And you now chose to show your face?" Carter joked.

Zane nodded slowly. "I had to prepare myself."

Carter nodded. His smile faded.

"Well I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again Zane." Allison said. She walked off back into the party.

Carter started to follow Allison through the house. But he stopped when he noticed Zane remain by the door. Carter noticed how Zane looked around the room. He looked scared. Carter walked back over to him. He opened the door and motioned for him to move. Zane walked out of the house and into the bunker well. They walked back up the bunker stair into the fresh air.

The November air was cold, but it was a relief as well. Zane seemed unfazed by the weather. Carter pushed down his sleeves and zipped up his jacket.

"So how are you holding up?" Carter asked.

Zane took a deep breath. "I'm still hanging."

"How's the leg treating you?"

Zane pulled up his left pant leg. Carter looked at the artificial limb. "It's not the real thing, but it works for me."

Carter passed Zane one of the beers he had taken from the house. Zane took his and popped the lid. Carter took a small sip.

"It was a hard day for all of us, Zane." Carter said.

"I know that." Zane said. "But I think you'd take it a little differently if she'd died in your arms."

"You're right. I would." Carter nodded.

Zane took a seat on the steps. "I keep thinking that I should've checked the calibration one last time before the test fire. And maybe she would still be here."

"You know when I think about that day, I keep thinking that maybe I could've done something to keep her from going to work that day." Jack said.

"I miss her Carter." Zane said.

Jack nodded. "I miss her too."

Zane looked at the ground. "I found a way to save."

Carter snapped his head down. "What?"

"I found a way to save Jo." Zane repeated. He took a drink from the beer.

Carter dropped beside Zane. "Yeah that's what I thought you said. But…but…how?"

"I read a report where Henry traveled back in time to same Kim. And I've figured out how to do the same thing, only I've stabilized the time streams where they won't converge on each other." Zane explained.

"You can't be sure of that Zane." Jack said.

Zane turned his head toward Carter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. "I am. All I have to do it maintain the fixed point in the timeline."

Carter looked down at the keys. They were his keys. "How the hell did you get those?"

"You leave your keys everywhere Carter." Zane said. He dropped the keys in Carter's hands. "That time it was Allison's desk."

"How did you get into GD without…?" Carter trialed off.

Zane looked at Carter.

"Never mind." Carter finished.

"It works Carter. No repercussions." Zane said.

"Except you're the reason I was late to work that day." Carter replied. He pocketed his keys. He looked back to Zane. "How did you manage that?"

"Fixed points in the timeline. Your missing keys were one of them. Jo's death was a fixed point in the timeline. That means that in order to maintain the timeline and prevent any converging between the two, someone will have to die in her place." Zane explained.

"But how do you know what the fixed points are?" Carter asked.

Zane gave a light chuckled and turned from Carter. "I spent five years in an asylum trying to forget what happened five years ago. And instead I found the way to chart fixed points in the timeline."

"Zane." Cater said.

Zane turned.

"What if this doesn't work?" Carter asked.

"Then you don't have to worry about losing everything here." Zane answered. He finished his beer and stood up.

Carter stood. "What do you need to make this work?"

Zane spun around. "You're going to help? What about Allison? Your family?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my life. I love Allison and Kevin and Jenna." Carter said. "But I'm missing someone important. All of us are."

"I've all the preparations for this trip. But there's a specific time that I have to go through." Zane explained.

"Another fixed point?" Carter asked.

Zane shook his head. "I have to slip through before the fixed points."

"What time?" Carter asked.

"Tomorrow at nine fifteen." Zane answered.

Carter nodded. "How far back are you going?"

"I'll get there on November first. I can fix everything there and save Jo." Zane explained.

"You do know that I might not believe you. Or even let you do this." Carter replied.

Zane nodded. "I know. And I know you stopped Henry from doing to same thing, but my traveling won't cause a conversion."

Carter took a deep breath. "Zane, legally I can't let you do this."

"Do what you've gotta do, Carter." Zane said.

"That's why we're bringing in the others." Carter said.

Zane looked up at Carter.

The guests had dispersed from the Carters almost an hour ago. All that remained were the Deacon's, Fargo, Grant, Zane, and the Carters. Kevin had taken Jenna to the park, allowing the group to talk without anyone overhearing. Everyone was seating in the living room, save for Zane.

"If I can get into Global tomorrow and slip through the wormhole at nine fifteen, I can stop the accident." Zane explained.

"Since this affects everyone, I suggested bringing you all into the loop." Carter explained.

"It's insane." Henry said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zane replied.

"Zane, how do you even know this will work?" Allison asked.

Carter pulled out his keys from his pocket. "Cause he's already tested it."

"Why go back, for Jo?" Grant asked. "Now I'm not saying I don't miss her, I do, believe me. But why risk collapsing the realities for one person?"

Zane shook his head. "It's not just for Jo. The antimatter conversion project took ten more lives before we finally got that to work. If I go back to the first test, I can set the project right and save all those people who shouldn't have died."

"But you said Jo's death was a fixed point in the timeline. So someone has to take her place." Allison said.

Zane nodded. "Yeah. I did."

Carter looked down. "Zane's going to take her place."

A hush fell over the group.

"Zane," Grace said. "Are you sure about this?"

Zane looked to her. "Five years ago today, everyone in this room lost an amazing friend. I have spent the last five years trying to forget only to figure the only way to save her. This is my only chance to save her and I am one hundred percent damn sure, I want to do this. But I need help getting into GD."

"I'm with Zane." Carter said.

Allison turned to Carter.

"Eureka's not the same without Jo." Jack said, turning to Allison.

Allison took his hand. "Count me in too."

Fargo raised his hand. "I'm in."

Grant nodded.

Henry looked to Grace. "We're in."

Zane smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Fargo asked.

"We need to get Zane into section five in GD. Perkin's device is still in there. If we can get Zane to that device, we're golden." Carter explained.

"No problem." Fargo said.

Carter rose from the couch. "Look, I don't know how things will play out tomorrow. Who knows, maybe next time all of us will be here." Carter lifted his beer bottle. "So let's do it for her. To Jo."

Everyone lifted their glasses or bottles. "To Jo."

and so it begin...mwahahahahahahaha :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Present_

Jo Lupo stormed down the halls of Global Dynamics. She weaved through wondering scientist without a second glance. She was set on her destination. In her left arm she carried a datapad while her right arm swung by her side. Her hand was balled into a tight fist as she walked.

Jo stopped at the lab doors. She placed her thumb over the scanner and waited for the doors to open. Jo stormed through the door into the lab. It was empty save for the one person Jo was ready to kill.

Zane stood in the center of his lab. It was completely clear off all project save for two devices. Zane was station at one of them, working. He held a black geometric rod in his hands. He placed into a holding case filled with at least twenty more, all different sized. Zane picked up one of his tools and reached into the bed of the device, most likely to secure the rod in place.

"Zane!" Jo yelled.

Zane jerked in surprise, dropping the tool he was using. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Jo a severally annoyed look. He dropped to his knee and retrieved his tool before setting back to his work. "What did I do?"

"I have seventeen labs all over GD running on backup power. I checked with the grid maintenance, they explain the power is failing because of an antimatter fluctuation. Guess where the source of the fluctuation happened to be." Jo explained.

"My lab." Zane answered.

"Good guess." Jo snapped. She walked from the door down to the floor of his lab. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

Zane glanced over his shoulder. "What does it look like?"

"Like you're making my life hell." Jo answered. She crossed her arms.

Zane laughed. "Ha ha…funny Lupo. No, this is an antimatter power converter."

"Please don't tell me you're planning to create another positronic lightning storm." Jo said.

Zane turned, smirking. "That's the plan."

Jo took a deep breath. "Your project is not the only one in Global Dynamics. Your project, however, is screwing with the other projects at the moment."

"Yeah I figured that would happen. The energy the positronic lightning creates overwhelms any power grid." Zane said.

"Shut it off." Jo ordered.

Zane set his tossed his tool onto the lab table near him. "You don't get it, Lupo. I can't just shut this off. No I have to test this thing in seven hours and I need this thing producing ample amounts of energy."

"And I need to have GD running at prime capacity or I have a pissy Director breathing down my back." Lupo replied.

Zane chuckled lightly. "What the hell is your problem Lupo?"

"My problem is that I have a smartass scientist overloading the power grid to GD." Jo replied.

Zane shook his head. "I don't think so. You've been a hardass hardcore bitch ever since I kissed you over two months ago."

"It has nothing to do with that." Jo said.

"Really? You go out of your way to avoid me, here. You're always sending your staff to do whatever you want me to do." Zane explained. He crossed his arms. "I mean if I'd known that kissing you would've turned you into a hardass bitch I wouldn't have done it."

Jo snapped. Her internal battle of whether to punch Zane or not had ended. However, before she could enjoy the contact of her fist meeting his jaw, her phone rang. Jo ripped it out of her pocket. "Lupo."

"_We're detecting an unknown energy reading in Section 5, chief."_

Jo frowned. "I'm on my way." She placed her phone back in her pocket and turned toward the door.

"You can't keep running from me, Lupo. Zane called.

Jo spun on her heels. "Shut that down until GD personnel have left. Then you can work on your little toy."

Zane shook his head and turned back to his conductor. Something was up with Lupo, and if she wasn't going to tell him, Zane was just going to have to push her until she did.

_Year: 2015_

Carter stood in the rotunda of GD. It was coming up on nine o'clock. Zane had said he could get himself into GD on his own. Carter had learned not to ask certain questions, so all he had to do was meet Zane in the rotunda and escort him down to Section 5. But so far, Carter hadn't seen Zane yet.

Then someone came up to Carter's side. Carter had seen him once before today. He had blonde hair and a thin face. It took a moment before Carter realized it was Zane in disguised.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carter said.

Zane smirked. "Hey, gotta find work somewhere."

"How long have you been working here?" Carter asked.

"A few days. New identity, new look. Couldn't risk be identified, but if you can see through it I'm screwed." Zane explained.

They started through the rotunda toward the elevator. Carter watched the other GD employee's, seeing if they noticed Zane's strange appearance. However, not all the workers seemed to notice the disguise.

"If you had access to GD, why do you need my help?" Carter asked.

The entered the elevator, luckily it was empty.

"Because I don't have Section 5 clearance. You do." Zane answered.

Carter nodded.

The elevator doors opened. Carter and Zane stepped out of the elevator. They walked down the hall toward Section 5. There were several scientists along their way, but none gave them a look of curiosity or concern. They walked to the door leading to Section 5. Carter placed his thumb over the scanner. The door hissed and opened. Carter entered first, and then followed Zane.

"Alright, which way?" Carter asked.

"Take a left." Zane said.

Carter turned left down the hall.

"Hey are you sure that Fargo took care of the Security chief?" Zane asked.

Carter nodded. "Yeah. He won't be near the screens any time soon."

"The labs right here." Zane said.

Carter stopped walking. He placed his thumb over the scanner. The door opened and they both entered. In the center of the room was Perkins device, with a little adjustment on Zane's part. Zane walked past Carter to the device. He pulled off his blond wig and tossed his lab coat aside. Zane started activating the device. The device began to hum loudly as it became active. The ring began to orbit around the center of the device. Ribbons of light began to emerge from the center of the device.

Zane turned from the device and picked up a backpack stashed away in the corner. He pulled the bag over his shoulder and turned to Carter. "This is it, Carter."

"Good luck Zane." Carter said.

Zane nodded. He turned and stepped into the light. Carter shielded his eyes, as the light grew more intense.

_Present time_

Jo ran through the hall toward another lab in Section 5. An alarm had been triggered in one of the unused labs. The energy source the grid men had called about was getting stronger. Jo had called several more staff to the lab to secure it.

Jo reached the lab where several of her men waited for her. She pulled out her gun and placed her hand on the scanner. The doors opened and her men entered. Jo followed them, her gun ready.

In the center of the room, there was a large glowing sphere. The light was intense. Jo shielded her eyes from the light, as did most of her men. She watched as the sphere seemed to be collapsing on itself. But then someone fell through the sphere. The sphere collapsed seconds later, killing the bright light. The security team aimed their weapons for the new arrival. The men surrounded the visitor, keeping their gun on him.

"Who are you?" Jo demanded.

The person rose to their knees. T was a man. His dark hair reached his chin. His face was thin and pale. But no matter how he looked, Jo knew in an instant who he was.

"Hey Lupo." Zane said.

Jo lowered her gun in shock. "Zane?"

Zane rose to his feet. "Yep."

"What the hell have you done?" Jo demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

In Allison's lab, Carter, Fargo, Henry, Jo, and Allison were gathered around Allison's computer. Zane, well new Zane, was seated on one of the medical bed. He was separated from the group by a simple curtain.

Allison sat in her chair, bringing up the results. "DNA is a match. Facial recognition and dental record confirm it too. Brain scans, every test I've run all come to the same conclusion. This is Zane. Albeit an older Zane, but it's him."

"So why does he looked like he hasn't eaten in the past two years?" Fargo asked.

Carter noticed something on the scans of Zane. He pointed to the screen. "What about that?"

Allison enhanced the image of Zane's left leg. In place of the skeletal structure, it was blank. "It's a prosthetic limb."

"I thought Eureka surgically create a new limb?" Carter said.

"We do." Henry answered. "This one wasn't made by Eureka."

"That's because I didn't get this in Eureka." Zane called.

They turned to Zane. He was leaning against the bed. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"I got it in Portland." Zane answered.

"Just where...or when…did you come from?" Carter asked.

"2015. Just five years in the future." Zane answered.

"So why are you here?" Fargo asked.

"You gave me the assignment of assembling a positronic antimatter converter in Section 5. I've been working on it for about two months, and the test day is tomorrow. Right?" Zane asked.

Fargo nodded.

"In my timeline, the demonstration didn't go as planned. A lot of thing went wrong. I'm here to fix it." Zane explained.

Carter's brow furrowed. "Really?"

Zane walked over to the group. "The first demonstration was a disaster. The second one wasn't any better. It took you guys another year before it worked the way I planned it."

"Where were you?" Carter asked.

"Away.' Zane answered.

"So you're here to shave a year off our workload?" Jo asked.

Zane glanced to Jo. "No. The conversion demonstrations caused a lot of damage during each test. It put GD's progress back two years and a loss of eleven good people."

"Wait, how did you even manage to travel back?" Henry asked.

"The same way you did. Only without causing the timeline to converge on each other." Zane answered.

"Okay, say we believe you." Carter said. "What do you want us to do?"

"Let me work with myself on the conversion project." Zane answered.

Carter glanced around at all the face. It was too soon to make any decision concerning his reasons and actions. "We'll talk about it. In the meantime, Jo, I think you should stick him in a holding cell."

"Done." Jo said.

Zane shrugged. He picked up his backpack and tossed it to Cater. "Have Zane go through everything and compare it with his data."

Jo pointed to the door. Zane turned and headed for the door. Jo followed him out of the infirmary.

Carter tuned to Henry. "Why can't people stay in their own timelines?"

Henry shrugged, chuckling slightly. "You got me."

Carter shook his head. "I don't know. Do any of you think he's telling the truth?"

"Well, Zane knows the risks of time traveling, as do we all. If he's taking the risks knowing those consequences, I'd have to say, he's telling the truth." Allison replied.

"Well, personally I believe him. Having done something like this before I knew the risks." Henry said.

"I can't say I don't believe him. I mean you'd have to have a reason to break the law and travel back in time." Fargo said.

"Is there any way we can test him? Just to make sure this is Zane. I mean, besides the test that you took." Carter asked.

Allison shrugged. "I can think of one."

"I might know of a way." Henry said. He held up his index finger. "Let me make a call."

Carter nodded. "Okay. Um…what about the backpack?"

"I'd give it to Jo and have her team examine it before you give it to our Zane." Allison suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll go do that." Carter said. He turned and headed for the infirmary door.

"Jack hold on.' Henry called. He jogged to catch up with him.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Grace can help test if Zane is Zane. Her AI program uses emotions to trigger memories." Henry explained.

Carter nodded slowly. "Sounds good. Let's go get our subject."

In Grace's lab. Zane was sitting in the subject chair. He wore the linking device on her head while he stared at the ceiling. Carter, Henry, and Grace were seated at the control station. Grace was busy setting up the program for Zane's brain waves.

"So, what is this supposed to do?" Zane asked.

"The human mind thinks memories with emotions. I'll enter an emotion in here and that will trigger a memory in your mind." Grace explained.

"Our version of a lie detector test." Jack said.

Zane shrugged. "Whatever vogues for me."

"You're sure this is going to work?" Jack asked.

"Trust me, this works." Henry answered.

Grace nodded, smiling. "If he's telling the truth, it will show up here. All I have to do is suggest an emotion and whatever memory he's linked with that feeling will appear."

Jack shrugged. "Alright, let's give this a try."

"Oaky, Zane. We're going to get started. Are you ready?" Grace asked.

Zane shook his head. "Not in the least. But go ahead."

Grace typed on the keyboard. "Okay, I'm going to start with something easy for the moment. Let's do…delight."

Zane closed his eyes and thought.

The screen in front of them began to visualize Zane's memory. Andy stood in front of Zane. Zane was inside a cell, the jail cell. Carter realized this memory had happened only two months ago, when Zane had been accused of stealing the D.E.D. device. Andy opened the cell and released Zane from custody. Zane walked out of the cell.

Jo was in the station, setting something on Carter's desk. She walked out of the office, but Zane followed her. She stopped her quickly. There was no sound to match with their conversation. But it wasn't necessary when Jo turned and Zane grabbed her arm. For a moment, the screen went black.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"I don't know." Grace said.

"Could it be a glitch?" Henry asked.

"Wait, look." Jack said.

Then the image returned. Jo's face was inches from Zane. Carter realized what had happened. Jo hadn't mentioned this to him when she'd come back that night. The screen faded into blackness as the test finished.

"Okay. I believe him." Carter said.

Henry nodded. "It's hard to fake that memory."

"Great, now I get to have Jo drop off one Zane to another. This should be fun." Carter said.

Henry chuckled. "Did Jo's team find anything wrong with his bag?"

Carter shook his head. "Not one thing. Could this day get any weirder?"

"Murphy's law states that it can." Grace piped up.

Henry chuckled. "I love this woman."


	5. Chapter 5

Jo walked with Zane through the halls toward Zane's…this Zane's, lab. They were silent as they walked through the halls, though as people walked past, there was no hiding the stares on astonishment. Jo could feel more than just GD stares. She could feel his stare on her as they walked side by side. Jo kept her eyes on the hallways and stopped at the door. She placed her thumb on the scanner and waited for the door to open.

Future Zane stepped inside first as Jo's orders. His lab looked the way he remembered it. Even the conversation that had taken place before he'd appeared.

Zane stood up from behind the second device. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the guest with Jo. "Damn. It must be one of those days."

Jo walked toward Zane. "He's here to help with the project."

Zane looked to the older version of himself. "Really?"

Zane nodded. "The conversion settings aren't strong enough for the amount of positronic lightning that's conducted. It'll overload the converter."

Zane's brows shot up. He stepped back from the converter. "Be my guest."

Zane set his backpack on the ground and walked to the converter. He started reentering the conversation equation, alternating the input strength.

"While he's fixing this, maybe you can explain why an entire two levels have completely lost power?" Jo suggested.

"I don't you, the positronic overloads the main grid." Zane answered.

"Zane, there are experiments in those labs that need constant attention. Backup power isn't going to cut it." Jo explained.

Zane looked over his shoulder. It killed him to watch the argument. But it hurt him more knowing what would happen if he hadn't come back to change things.

"Other projects don't have a deadline of tomorrow, or have danger of exploding if not done correctly." Zane replied.

Jo's eyes narrowed. "Then how about I talk to Fargo and have him push your deadline back?"

Zane took a step closer toward Jo.

"You know, there's a way to erect a field around the lab to contain the energy until we can shut off the conductor." Zane suggested.

Jo turned to Zane. "If you can do that before something else goes wrong, that would be great." Jo glanced back at Zane in front of her. "At least one of you is concerned about something other than your own project."

"Oh you know what, go be hardass enforcer in someone else's lab, Lupo." Zane said.

"Good idea. I'm sure there's more room without an oversized ego crowding me." Jo snapped.

"Just a cold hardass bitch yelling every five seconds." Zane replied.

Zane winced as they snapped remarks back and forth. That was definitely an argument he regretted.

Jo pretended his words didn't kill her. She opened her mouth to snap back at him, but her phone rang…again. Jo took a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Lupo?" she asked.

"_We're losing power in level three."_ Said one of the main grid workers.

Jo glared at Zane. "I'm on my way." She placed her phone back into her pocket. "Level 3 in losing power too."

"We'll get the field up." Zane said from the machine.

"Now." Jo said. She turned and stormed out of the lab.

Zane growled loudly. "God what is wrong with her?"

Zane shook his head. "I've been asking myself the same question for five years."

Zane turned to him. He walked to the other side of the converter. "So, what's your plan for the field?"

Zane looked up. He knelt down to the ground next to backpack. He opened his bag and pulled out two silver circular devices. He rose with a struggle and tossed them to Zane. "These have the basic design of the converters. With the energy the conductor emits, these things can hold it so the grid doesn't catch it."

"Sweet." Zane said.

"Place them on the opposite walls so the entire room is covered." Zane instructed.

Zane nodded. He stuck one to the wall and activated the device. Zane glanced to his older counterpart. "Can I ask you something?"

Zane shrugged. "I guess."

"Does Lupo ever tell you about the ring?" Zane asked.

Zane froze. He stared at the device in front of him. "No. She doesn't."

"Why am I not surprised? She still a hardass?" Zane asked.

"I uh…I don't know." Zane answered.

Zane turned. "What do you mean?"

"Jo's not in Eureka in my time." Zane explained.

Zane placed the second device on the opposite wall. "She left Eureka? What? Did she get a better paying job?"

"I don't know, I wasn't I town when she left." Zane answered.

Zane frowned. "No way. What'd you leave for?"

Zane motioned to the device in front of him. "This thing. First time I fired it up there was an accident. And I couldn't stand to finish it."

"What kind of accident." Zane asked.

Zane looked up. He set his tool down and pulled up his pant leg. "This kind of accident."

"Wow." Zane said. "That happened during the test tomorrow?"

Zane nodded. "Yep. Then followed a few years of therapy with this limb."

"Well, I'm glad you came by to help out." Zane said. He walked around the converter and checked his counterparts work. "Huh…you've amplified the input allowed by fifty percent."

"I told you it couldn't take much." Zane replied.

"No kidding. I didn't realize the input was so low."Zane said. He turned to his counterpart. "Now I'm really glad you're here."

"Well, that should do it." Zane said.

Zane nodded. "Great, now maybe Lupo can get off my ass about the power fluctuations in GD."

"She's just doing her job." Zane said.

Zane turned. "Are you sure you're me?"

"Absolutely. I've also seen what happens to GD after Jo leaves." Zane explained.

"Oh come on. You're telling me you miss the hardass enforcer?" Zane asked.

Zane shook his head. "Trust ne, the hardass is better than someone who doesn't give a damn about security."

"Okay I'll give you that one." Zane replied. "Hey, when was the last time you went to Café Diem?"

Zane thought for a moment. "Probably five years."

Zane motioned his head toward the door. "Let's eat."

"Go ahead. I want to double check everything." Zane said.

"You sure?" Zane asked.

Zane nodded. "Yeah." He watched his past self leave the lab. Zane turned to the conductor and shut it down.

Zane looked around his lab and sighed. His hands were shaking by his side. Everything was set for tomorrow, there was no question about that. After tomorrow, Eureka would have a new source of power without losing any of their people. Jo wouldn't die out of sheer nobility. She wouldn't die thinking that Zane hated her guts.

Then why was he having a hard time accepting this?


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was sitting at one of the tables in Café Diem. He was waiting for Allison, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to look at the clock. Something wasn't sitting right with him about Zane's trip. They had all dabbled in time travel before. This was what it got them. Jack couldn't help but worry about the repercussions Zane's activity would have on the future.

"The look on your face is very unnerving, Carter." Jo said.

Jack looked up. "Oh hey Jo."

"Something wrong?" Jo asked.

Jack tilted his head. "I'm not sure."

"Let me guess, he's tall, dark hair, and came from the future?" Jo asked.

"Yep." Jack nodded. "Something isn't right about this."

"Yeah, one Donovan is bad enough." Jo said.

"Other than that." Jack said.

Jo shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"We both know how Zane is. He doesn't do anything unless it benefits him in one way or another." Jack said.

"You think that's what he's doing here?" Jo asked.

"Well Allison did detect a fake limb." Jack said.

"You think he's back to keep himself from losing his leg?" Jo asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. No…maybe. I don't know exactly."

"You think there's something he's not telling us?" Jo asked.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped. "Now I know there's something he's not telling us."

Jo turned. Zane walked into Café Diem without his future self. "He didn't."

Jack and Jo rose from their chairs. They walked over to Zane, who was leaning against the counter.

"Zane." Jo called.

"You're not going to grill me for eating, are you Lupo?" Zane asked.

"No, but uh...where's your buddy?" Jack asked.

"Still working on the converter." Zane answered.

Jo groaned and lowered her head.

"He did." Jack groaned. He turned from Zane and jogged out the door.

Jo glared at Zane and followed Carter out of the café.

Zane was still in his lab when Jack and Jo entered. He was working on something neither one had seen this Zane work on. It was new. It was attached to the wall beneath a smaller device that Jo assumed to be the field to reduce the stress on the main grid. Jack stormed across the lab and grabbed Zane's shoulder.

"You really had us going." Jack said.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"It's time to come clean, Zane." Jack said. He pulled Zane from the converter toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack pushed Zane through the door into Grace's office. Grace looked up from her computer in shock as Jack pushed Zane back into the chair and handcuffed him to the chair. Jack put the scanner on Zane's head and walked over to Grace's side.

"Jack what's going on?" Grace asked.

"I need answers." Jack replied.

"Jack don't!" Zane yelled."

"Search his memories for something painful." Jack ordered

Grace nodded and began typing. "Searching for anguish."

Jack looked up at the screen with Grace. The image of Zane's lab appeared. Zane was in the lab. So was Jo. Zane and Jo were yelling at each other while they tried to fix something. Jo grabbed Zane's arm and started pulling him from the machine. Zane fought with her until he'd finished the adjustments. They ran for the door. Then suddenly, Zane fell. Images of Zane's lost leg appeared on the screen. He looked up to Jo as she turned to come back for him.

Suddenly a bolt of energy burst from the machine, hitting Jo. Jo jerked as the bolt shot through her chest. Carter felt his heart stop as Jo crumpled to the ground. Jack watched as Zane crawled to Jo's side. He lifted her into his arms, trying to keep her alive. Jack felt his chest grow heavy as Zane continued to try to keep Jo alive. But nothing was working. Jo eyes fell halfway as her head fell against Zane's chest. The images faded.

"Oh my god." Grace managed.

"No wonder he's trying to change this demonstration." Jack said. He walked from Grace to Zane's side.

Zane lowered his head against his cuffed hands. He tried to take a deep breath. It all made sense now. The test Zane came back to fix, it wasn't to save GD two years worth of lost projects, or to give them a new power source, it was all to save Jo from dying in the accident.

Zane was still drying his eyes. He didn't look up as Jack came to his side. "You son of a bitch. I spent five years of my in an institution because of that day."

"You didn't come back to set the converter right, you came to save Jo?" Jack accused.

"Losing Jo killed everybody! After she died, it was like... Eureka wasn't Eureka. The entire town was suffering. The day Jo died, so did everyone else. That conversion test is the reason Jo died." Zane explained furiously.

"Why was she even in the lab?" Carter asked.

"The demonstration tripped the main power grid. She came back to get me out of my lab. But I couldn't leave until I stabilized the converter." Zane explained. He leaned his face against his fist. "Jo died because of me."

"Zane no matter what you do, changing the future with cause both timeline to rip each other apart. It's been tried before." Jack explained. He unlocked Zane's cuffs.

Zane shook his head. "You're wrong. I made adjustments to Perkin's device and studies the timeline."

"Zane I can't let you do this." Jack said.

"Even knowing that Jo's is going to die at tomorrow's test, you won't let me stop it?" Zane asked. He rose from the chair.

"I can't let you do this without ensuring these timelines don't collapse on each other." Jack explained. "Henry can look over the machine-"

"By the time he's done Jo could be dead." Zane snapped.

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, Zane. But I can't let you do this." He cuffed Zane's hands again and led him from the lab. Carter looked back to Grace before he left. "Grace, don't tell anyone what you saw."

Grace nodded in silence.

Jack pushed Zane into the jail cell and closed the door. Zane grabbed the bars of his cell, leaning against them. Jack walked from the cell to his desk.

"Jack you have to let me out." Zane pleaded.

"You lied to us. You lied to all of us." Jack said.

"I couldn't tell you the reason with Jo there." Zane explained.

Jack shook his head. "You had a chance to come clean, but you didn't."

"Jack you have to let me out of here or the timeline is going to change." Zane said.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Henry.

"Jo's death is a fixed point in the timeline, Jack. She and I are the only ones in the lab tomorrow. If I don't finish this, one of us will die at nine fifteen tomorrow morning." Zane explained.

"_Yeah, Henry?" _ Henry said.

"Henry it's Jack. I need you to meet me at GD. Now." Jack explained.

"_Sure thing Jack."_ Henry replied.

Cater ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked back to Zane.

"Jack, please. You have to let me go." Zane said.

Jack shook his head. "I can't until I know the timeline is safe."

"Dammit Jack it could be too late by then." Zane yelled.

"I'm sorry Zane." Jack said. He turned and headed out of the Sheriff's station.

"Jack!" Zane yelled.

But Jack was gone. Zane slammed his hand against the bars of his cell. This was not what he was expecting. Yeah, Zane didn't expect Jack to believe him fully, but he hadn't expected Jack to lock him in the jail cell hours before the test trial. He needed to get out. He needed out now.

Zane looked around. Not much had changed since his last stay in the jail cell, over five years ago. Wait, maybe he could use it to his advantage. During his stay, he'd been left alone frequently. And Zane distinctively remembered leaving something in the cell to aid in his escape.

Zane walked to the bed and reached beneath the mattress. He pulled up a small piece of steel. Zane had never thought of using it as a weapon. He'd just lost his temper during one of his incarceration visits and snapped it off his bed. Zane had hidden it away in case he'd ever need it to pick the lock. But its use now would be a little more different.

Zane walked to the sink and doused his hair. With the piece in one hand, Zane began cutting off his hair. The locks fell into the sink as Zane cut his hair down several inches from his scalp. This was his last attempt at freedom. If this didn't work, then the entire trip would be for nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry was waiting for Jack in the rotunda when jack arrived back at GD. Grace was standing with him. She looked troubled, no doubt by what Jack had made her do nearly an hour ago, but he'd had to do it. Grace looked to Carter and then lowered her head.

Henry turned. "Jack what is going on."

"Walk with me." Jack said.

Henry bade Grace a quick goodbye and followed Jack toward the elevator.

"I need you to take a look at some things for me." Jack said.

"What?" Henry asked.

They entered the elevator. "Perkin's machine that Zane used. I need to know if he could've altered the setting of the machine or added anything to keep tow timeline from converging on each other."

"I don't see how that can tell me anything. If Zane managed to do what you're suggesting, our machine won't show any signs of alterations." Henry explained.

Jack sighed. "Damn."

"Jack what is going on?" Henry asked.

"If you knew that Grace was going to die, and you could use Perkin's machine to save her without any consequences, you would do it. Right?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely. In a heartbeat." Henry answered.

Jack nodded. He'd expected this answer from Henry. After all, Henry had already attempted time travel once to save Kim from dying. But Jack had to step in his way then.

"Jack?" Henry asked.

Jack sighed. "Jo's going to die tomorrow at GD."

Henry's eyes widened. "What?"

Jack nodded. "During the testing of Zane's project, something goes wrong. That's where Zane loses his leg. Jo goes back for him, but she dies in the process."

"Oh my god." Henry said. He looked from Jack.

"Zane says that because of her death, everyone suffers. He spends the next five years of his life in an institution trying to represses or cope with the accident." Jack explained.

"What's holding you back, Jack?" Henry asked.

"I can't let him do anything unless I'm sure the two timeline won't converge on each other like the last time. That's where I need your help, Henry. We've only got a few hours before Zane's test." Jack said.

Henry sighed. "Jack like I said, the machine won't show any signs. But if you had Zane's notes, I might be able to help you then."

Jack's head rose. He lifted Zane's backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out an old notebook and flipped it open. "How's this?"

Henry took the book from Jack. "This may be it."

"Henry we've got less than ten hours till Zane's test." Jack said.


	9. Chapter 9

Deputy Andy entered the Sheriff's station early the next morning. He expected to find the station empty as the Sheriff usually was home during the night. However, Andy entered the office to find an unexpected person waiting for him in the cell. "Mr. Donovan, what are you doing in the cell?"

Zane shrugged. "Lupo's idea of a joke."

Andy nodded smiling. "Miss Lupo certainly has a strange sense of humor."

"Yeah, but here's the problem Andy, I have the positronic conversion test in a few hours." Zane explained.

"That is unfortunate Mr. Donovan." Andy said.

"So, can you let me out Andy? If I don't test that thing then Fargo could pull the funding completely." Zane asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Donovan." Andy said. He walked to the cell and unlocked the door. He pulled the door opened for Zane.

Zane walked out of the cell and pat Andy's shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Perhaps you should postpone your test Mr. Donovan." Andy suggested.

Zane frowned. "Why?"

"You looked a tad pale today. Are you feeling alright?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been working my ass off." Zane explained.

Andy nodded. "Very well. Good luck with the test Mr. Donovan."

"Thanks Andy." Zane replied. He turned and headed out of the Sheriff's office. He glanced at his watch. _6:32_. He has two hours and forty-three minutes before the test. But the converter still wasn't ready for the test and he was halfway across town. Zane needed to get to GD now.

Zane stopped and turned back into the Sheriff's office. "Hey Andy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing Mr. Donovan. What is it?" Andy asked.

"Can you give me a ride to Global?" Zane asked.

Andy nodded. "Absolutely."

Zane entered GD. He walked through the facial recognizer and headed toward section 5. He walked through halls, looking at the other GD workers. They all passed him as if he belonged there. Zane internally sighed. He ran his hand through his recently cut hair. It was strange sensation to feel short locks beneath his fingers and look around without looking through his long hair.

Zane entered the elevator and headed down to Section 5. He leaned against the walls, trying to calm his beating heart. This was it. All his planning for the past five years, all the preparations, everything was ending today. If he did this right, he won't exist.

The doors opened and Zane stepped out of the elevator. He was playing by memory now. He walked through the halls toward his lab. The halls were completely empty, which gave Zane a better sense of security.

He placed his thumb on the scanner. The door slid open. Inside Zane found his younger self working on the project. He entered the lab slowly, quietly. Zane's younger self couldn't be anywhere near his lab when the test began. He had to ensure both his survive and Jo's survival. Zane walked down to the main floor. He picked up one of his tools and walked up behind his younger self. Zane raised the tool and crashed it over Zane's head.

Zane fell to the floor instantly, unconscious. Zane set the tool back on the tray and knelt down beside his younger self. He was still breathing, but when he woke, his skull would be pounding badly.

Zane pulled out a portable cloaking device from his pocket. He'd done so just in case Jack made things difficult for him. Zane activated the device and put it into Zane's pocket. Zane rose and grabbed his younger self's shirt. He turned and started dragging him from the lab.

Zane found a nearby storage room and pushed his younger self into the room. Zane turned and headed back to the lab to finish his work.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Henry were still in Sections 5 by morning. Henry was awake, working near Perkin's device. Jack, however, had dozed off several hours ago. Henry had let him sleep, since he was able to work faster without explaining everything to Carter.

Carter slumped to the side, falling off his chair. He hit the floor immediately waking himself up from the impact. Jack moaned and pushed himself off the ground.

"You okay Jack?"Henry asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He rose to his feet and walked over to Henry.

Henry was at the workbench, reading over Zane's notes. Beside him was Zane's backpack. Henry had pulled out all of Zane's notes and spread them across the table. There were also three rectangle flash drives.

"What are these?" Jack asked, picking up one of the flash drives.

Henry looked up. "Um…they're a computer journal. I haven't looked at the entries yet though.

"Anything from the book?" Jack asked.

"Actually, yes." Henry answered. "I've been reading this all night and making comparisons to Perkin's machine. Zane's technique is airtight so long as we let him save Jo."

Jack nodded. "That's good enough for me. I'm calling Andy." He pulled out his phone and dialed Andy.

"_Deputy Andy."_ Andy said.

"Andy, it's Carter." Jack said.

"_Morning Sheriff. Didn't know you were an early riser."_ Andy replied.

Jack shook his head. "Andy, Zane's locked in the jail cell."

"_I know. He said Miss Lupo locked him in as a joke. And since he has a test today, he asked me to release him." _Andy explained.

"He's gone?" Jack asked.

"_Yes Sheriff."_ Andy answered.

"How long ago did you release him?" Jack asked.

"_Oh about two hours ago. He also asked for a ride to GD."_ Andy answered.

Jack ended the call. "Zane was released two hours ago. He's here in GD."

"Jack there's something else." Henry said. "In here, Zane explains the fixed points in the timeline."

Jack nodded. "Yeah Zane was saying Jo's death was one of them. What does that mean?"

"It means that those points in time cannot be changed. In this case, if death occurs, then someone must die in order for the timeline to maintain itself." Henry explained.

Jack froze. "Oh no."

"What?" Henry asked.

"That's what he's doing." Jack said.

"What?" Henry asked.

"At the station, before I left, Zane was saying that he and Jo were the only two in his lab. If Jo's death is a fixed point, someone has to take her place at nine fifteen this morning." Jack explained.

Henry nodded. "And?"

"Zane's going to take Jo's place." Jack finished. He looked at his watch. _8:45_.

"Oh my god." Henry said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. We have thirty minutes to find him."

They turned from the table and raced for the door. Jack pulled out his phone as he ran.

Jo walked through the halls of GD toward Section 5. Zane's test was supposed to start in the next half hour and since Jo was the chief of security, she thought she should join him for the test. She walked to Zane's lab and placed her thumb on the scanner. The door slid open to the lab. Zane was already in his lab, making the final preparations for this test.

"Everything ready for the test?" Jo asked.

Zane spun around, stunned. "Jo what are you doing here?"

Jo frowned. "Since I'm head of security I figured I should be here for the big test."

"Ah, right." Zane nodded. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I talked to Director Fargo and he said you don't have to watch this."

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yep. So you are free of me for the morning." Zane finished.

Jo nodded. "Huh."

"Oh there might be a little fluctuation with the main grid. I notified the maintenance guys about and the employees of the sections that could be affected." Zane said.

Jo's brows rose. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Impressive."

Zane smirked and shrugged. "I have my moments."

Jo nodded. "Well then, good luck with your test."

"Thanks Jojo." Zane said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh, yesterday we caught your future self messing with the converter. I had some people check it out and he didn't get too far to interfere with your tests."

"Great. There's too much riding on this test." Zane said.

Jo nodded and turned toward the door.

Zane watched her walk to the door. As Jo left his lab, she took a slight glance back. The door closed behind her. "Goodbye Jo."

Zane moved to the converter. He knelt down to the device and activated it. Zane rose and watched as a clear field encased the lab. He turned to the conductor and activated the machine. Zane took a deep breath and stood back.

"Here goes everything." Zane said.


	11. Chapter 11

Jo walked through the halls of Section 5, back toward the elevator. She'd expected Zane's test to take up her entire morning, but since Zane had gone out of his way and over her head to keep her from the test, Jo was completely free. But as she grew further and further away from the lab, Jo couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Jo's walk came to a slow stop. She looked back down the hall where she'd come from. Jo stood still, thinking about the conversation that had just taken place in his lab. Zane had seemed himself. He was cocky, arrogant, and egotistical like always. But there was something else. Something Jo couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey Lupo."

Jo froze. The voice came from behind her. She turned slowly to find Zane walking toward her. His face was twisted up in pain. He held the back of his head with one of his hands as he walked.

"Someone jumped me while I was working in my lab and stuffed me in the storage room." Zane explained.

Jo stared at Zane, stunned.

"Lupo?" Zane asked.

"I just came from your lab, Zane." Jo said. "You were in there."

"That son of a bitch." Zane muttered.

Jo and Zane started running through the hall toward Zane's lab. Jo's phone rang as they rang. Jo pulled out her phone and answered while she ran.

"Carter, Zane's locked himself in our Zane's lab." Jo explained.

"_Damnit. Henry and I are on our way."_ Jack replied.

Zane slid to a stop in front of his lab. He placed his thumb on the scanner. The door opened in front of them. Jo entered first. She only made four feet before she collided with something that pushed her back. Zane caught her and set her on her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked.

Zane reached out with his hand. His hand fell upon something they couldn't see. A field. "It's an invisible barrier."

"How did he manage to put it up?" Jo asked.

"I noticed an extra component on the converter. He must've added it before you and Jack hauled his ass off." Zane explained.

Jo looked into the lab. "Zane, your conductors running."

Zane looked into his lab. Jo was right. His converter and conversion unit were both running. Beautifully, but they were still running. The conductor was glowing a dark shade of red as the bolts began to emerge from it. The converter was primed and ready as it took each bolt that cam at it. And his future self was standing in the center of the room watching.

Zane slammed his fist against the field. "Hey!"

"Zane!" Jo called.

Zane looked over his shoulder form inside the lab.

"What are you doing?" Zane demanded.

"Setting things right." Zane answered. He turned and continued to watch the conversion.

The conductor's production of positronic lightning began to increase. The bolts burst from the conductor and headed for the converter. But a stray bolt missed the conversion unit and struck the wall. When it passed, the wall was charmed and smoldered from the heat.

"Zane what's going on?" Jo asked.

"The conductors output is more than the converter can obtain, even after he adjusted the input." Zane explained.

"If I hadn't, there would be plenty more rouge positronic bolts in here." Zane said.

"Look you've got to get out of there. Those bolt have a higher concentration of energy than Fargo's. If they hit you-"

"I know." Zane called. Still he stayed where he was.

The main grid lost power. Jo and Zane looked up at the ceiling. The lights above them shut off, but backup power came online. Zane's lab now had only the backup lighting to outmatch the red positronic lighting that overtook his lab.

"Power's fluctuating." Jo said.

"Damnit." Zane snapped.

"Jo, Zane!" Carter called. He and Henry walked to the door behind them. "What's going on?"

"Zane's initiated the test." Zane explained.

"Can he shut it off?" Jack asked.

Zane shook his head. "No, it runs off a timed conductor."

"So how much time it left?" Jo asked.

Zane looked at his watch. "Five minutes. But with all that extra positronic lightning, chances are he won't survive."

"That's what he's counting on." Jack said.

"What?" Jo asked.

Jack slammed his hand against the field. "Zane! You have to stop this!"

Zane looked over his shoulder. "You know why I can't do that Carter."

"Zane we'll find another way. Don't do this!" Carter replied.

"I spent five years thinking of another way. _This _is the only way, Carter. It's why I came back." Zane said.

A stray bolt shot from the conductor and bypassed the converter. It struck Zane in the left shoulder. The force of the bolt sent Zane flying back near the field. He grunted as he hit the ground.

"Zane!" Jo yelled.

Zane's back shook as he pushed himself up. His shirt had charred from the bolts impact, smoking.

"Zane get out!" Henry ordered.

Another bolt bypassed the converter and hit Zane in the back. Zane jerked and hit the ground again. Another struck his leg, leaving his pants smoldering from the contact. Again and again, Zane was struck by concentrated positronic lightning. His body jerked with each strike, but that was all the moving he did.

Suddenly the lightning ceased. The conductor powered down. The converter's hum began to die down. The lights regained full power, fully illuminating the lab. The field dropped from around the door, allowing access to the smoldering lab.

Jack was the first to enter into the testing zone. He walked to Zane's smoldering body and knelt beside him. Few placed had been left untouched by the lightning. The skin had been burned until it was black. The clothes he'd worn had been burned to his body. His hair was signed on his scalp. Zane's eyes remained opened, but glazed over. Zane was gone. Jack sighed, lowering his face into the palm of his hand.

"Zane, take Jo and get out." He heard Henry.

Zane seemed too stunned to move.

"Now." Henry urged.

"Right." Zane managed. He moved to Jo, who was leaning against the wall. He took her arm and pulled her out of the lab.

Henry walked to Jack's side, carrying Zane's jacket. Henry placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, kneeling beside him. Jack looked up at Henry. He took the jacket from Henry and draped it over Zane's body. Jack looked at his watch: _9:15_.

"He did it." Jack said.

Henry turned to Jack. Jack showed his watch to Henry, who nodded. "Nine fifteen."

"Son of a bitch saved her." Jack said bitterly.

"It's hard to stop someone when it concerns someone they love, Jack." Henry explained.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on." Henry said. They rose from the ground and turned from Zane's body. They walked out of the lab, into the halls.

Outside, a crowd had gathered around the door. Most were part of Jo's security staff. They rushed pasted Jack and Henry into the lab. Others were part of Allison's medical team. Allison was kneeling by Jo and Zane, who had moved from the lab door. Zane looked sick leaning against the wall. Jo was beside him, barely holding herself together.

Allison looked up as Jack and Henry joined them. "What happened? I can't get anything out of these two they're in shock."

Jack looked from Zane to Jo and the back to Allison. "Zane's dead."

"What?" Allison asked. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

Jo lowered her face into her hands.

Zane leaned his head back against the wall. "Why did he do it?"

"I don't think here is a good place to talk about it. And Allison still needs to treat the two of you first." Jack explained.

Allison's medical team emerged from the lab wheeling a black body bag from the lab. Zane slightly turned his head but looked away. He covered his eyes, taking a deep breath. Two of them left with the bag while the remaining members stayed behind to aid Allison.

"Let's get these two to the Infirmary." Allison ordered.

The medical team helped Zane and Jo to their feet and onto stretchers. Jo complied without a fight, worrying Carter slightly. The team wheels both Zane and Jo from the lab toward the infirmary. Allison stayed behind with Carter.

"I'll stop by later." Carter said.

Allison nodded. "Okay." She turned and followed her team toward the infirmary.

"Henry!"

Henry and jack turned. Grace jogged down the hall.

"Grace!" Henry called. He met her halfway.

"Where on earth have you been? You didn't come home last night." Grace said.

"I was helping Jack." Henry explained.

Grace sighed and hugged Henry. "You scared me."

Henry held Grace. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"What happened?" Grace asked.

Henry released Grace. "Zane's gone."

"What?"

"Zane from the future. It's…it's a long story, Grace." Jack replied.

Grace nodded slowly. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Henry shook his head. "No, but Allison's treating Zane and Jo for shock. It wasn't easy for either of them to witness."

"I can imagine it wasn't easy for the two of you either." Grace said.

Neither Henry nor Jack replied.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour later, Jack, Fargo, Henry, and Grace met in the infirmary with Allison. Zane and Jo were given a clean bill of health; however, Jo had unexpectedly fallen asleep before Allison cleared her. No one had the heart to wake her after what had occurred in GD, so she slept peacefully. Zane, however, occupied the bed beside her, rather than joining the conversation.

"Zane came a future five years ahead of us. 2015. In his time, his conversion test failed. In the first test, Jo was killed. He came back here to this time, to stop Jo from dying." Jack explained.

"But how is that possible?" Allison asked.

"Zane used Perkin's machine to travel back. And he made precise adjustments to keep the two timeline from converging on each other." Henry explained.

Jack looked over to Jo. "Zane said Jo's death affected everyone in Eureka. After watching what could've happened to her, I'd have to agree with him."

"So what does mean for the timeline?" Fargo asked.

"Doctor Blake!"

Allison turned. She rushed to the worker. They stood by Zane's body. Allison looked into the bag to find it completely empty. Neither ash nor body lay inside the bag. Nothing.

Henry looked into the bag. "It means that Zane never existed. Nor did anything that happened after Jo's death."

"It's a new timeline." Jack said.

The early end of the day found Jack sitting in his living room. His shirt was unbuttoned and un-tucked from his pants. He had a beer in one hand while he stared at the flash drive in the other. After everything that had happened over the past two day, Carter wondered what Zane would leave them.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"_Allison Blake is at the door."_ S.A.R.A.H. said.

"Let her in." Jack said.

The front door opened. Allison entered the house. She pulled off her coat and set it down. Allison spotted Carter on the couch and walked over to him.

"You alright?" Allison asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Just debating on hearing Zane's message."

"It may answer the questions we never asked." Allison said.

"_If you would like, I can relay the message for you, Jack."_ S.A.R.A.H. offered.

"Yeah. Thanks Sarah." Jack said. He rose from the couch and placed the flash drive in one of the ports. Jack walked back to the couch and sat down, wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulder.

Zane's face appeared on the screen. He pushed his hair out of his face.

"_Hey Jack. If you're watching this, than everything I came here to do has been done. I'm sure you tried to stop me, but like always the genius won."_

Jack chuckled.

"_I know that not everything makes sense at the moment. And I'm sorry for not explaining everything to you in person, but there wasn't enough time. So I'm leaving this is hope that it'll explain what I couldn't. If I've done my job right, Jo's alive right now and I won't exist. By now, my bodies probably disappeared from Allison's infirmary. Sorry for the confusion there._

Zane's face became serious. _"I'm sure you tried to stop me, Jack. Tried to convince me to find another way to save Jo without doing what I did. But five years of research was telling me this was the only way."_

Jack shook his head. "He's lying."

Allison turned her head. "How can you tell?"

"_Well, maybe not. But I couldn't go back to my time where Jo's still gone. This way was the only way I could see her again, Jack. I'm not sure if you understand that."_

"More than you know." Jack said.

"_Do me a favor, Jack. Keep an eye on them for me. You know how stubborn Jo and I are. Just make sure we don't kill each other."_

Jack nodded.

"_Thank for everything Jack. Bye Jack. Bye Allison."_ Zane's face faded from the screen.

Jack leaned his head on Allison's head.


	13. Chapter 13

Zane was sitting in another lab at GD. He had left the infirmary a few hours ago. News about the successful test run of his converter had spread, but Zane couldn't celebrate with them. Instead, he spent his day trying to focus on anything to keep his mind from the event that conspired this morning.

He sat at a desk, staring at his laptop. On the screen was an unfinished email he'd been writing for the past few weeks. It was for Zoe. Zane had nearly completely the letter, but he couldn't find any reason to send it to her, even now.

Zane spun the flash drive in his hand. Carter had given it to him after he left the infirmary. It was from his future self. Zane looked at the small device, unsure whether to load it on his computer.

Zane inserted the flash drive into his laptop and waited for it to load up. There was only one file on the device, a video file. Zane selected the video and watched it. Zane's future self appeared on the screen.

"_Hey Jo. If you're watching this then a lots happened."_

Zane frowned. This wasn't for him. Carter had given him the wrong drive.

"_I know things don't make a lot of sense right now, but I'll try to clear a few things up. In my time, on November second. The conversion test wasn't successful. It worked yeah, but it wasn't worth the price paid. The positronic lightning tripped the main grid and GD had to evacuate. Being my typical, arrogant self, I stayed behind to fix the problem. But I didn't expect you to come after me. You tried to get me out, but I wouldn't leave until I fixed the problem._

"_As a result, I lost my leg and you…you died. I can understand your disbelief of my explanation, but at the end of this, I added security footage of the incident. That is, if you have the stomach to watch it. It was hell to live through, watching it isn't much better."_

Zane leaned closer to the screen. He couldn't help but what the video.

"_Anyway. After your…death, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the reason you were gone. Yeah I know, hard to believe I'd care about you after everything I said to you that day. But I never meant anything by it. You're a hardass, sure. But there are times when you think no one's looking and you let that mask fall. That part has always caught me off guard. That's what I've always loved about you. I wish I could have told you this in person, before you died. But if he's me then maybe he'll tell you how he feels._

"_And about my grandmother's ring. I know you never told me how you got it, and I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. But I won't ever apologize for that kiss. That's the best memory of you that I take to my grave. Good bye Jojo."_

Zane's face faded away. Suddenly the security video played on his laptop. Zane watched as ten times as many positronic lightning burst from the conductors as they had here. He watched as the main grid dropped and backup lights engaged. Jo entered his lab, trying o drag him from the converter. He fought with her until he'd finished the adjustments. They ran for the door. Then suddenly, a bolt hit Zane. He watch as Jo turned to come back for him. Suddenly a bolt of energy burst from the machine, hitting Jo.

Zane held his head up in his hand. He couldn't believe what he was watching.

Jo jerked as the bolt shot through her chest. He watched as he crawled to Jo's side. He lifted her into his arms, trying to keep her alive. Jo fell limp against Zane's chest. Then the video ended.

Zane closed his laptop and closed his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes. Zane quickly wiped them before anyone noticed. He took a deep breath trying to control himself. After watching what had happened today and seeing what could have happened to Jo, Zane couldn't ignore this anymore.

Zane opened up his laptop and read over the letter he'd written to Zoe.

_Dear Zoe,_

_ I know I don't usually email you while you're at school, but I needed to send this. I'd prefer to tell you this personally, but you're next break isn't close and I can't fly to Harvard._

_Zoe, this relationship isn't working for us. No, it's not the distance, but the fact that…you and I have nothing in common. Don't get me wrong, spending time with you was great. But I can't keep lying to you anymore. We're too different, Zoe. If we keep this up, we're just kidding ourselves._

_I know this isn't faire to you and I hope that you can forgive for doing this. But you're young. And if any of those Harvard guys have half the brains are you do, they'll see a brilliant, beautiful young woman. In time, you'll forget me. You'll forget about our short, but fun relationship, and you won't give a damn about me._

Zane placed his fingers on the keyboard and finished the letter.

_I'm sorry Zoe. Take care at school._

_Zane_

Zane sent the message and exhaled. Zane removed the flash drive and shut down his computer. Home sounded good. After a day like today, he was clocking out early. Rules be damned today. He doubted Jo was going to do anything to stop. Actually, Zane wouldn't be surprised if she joined him. Zane rose from the desk and headed for the door. As he left the lab, a thought crossed Zane's mind. If he held Jo's message, what were the chances that Jo had his message?


	14. Chapter 14

Jo was sitting at her desk, finishing her false report about the conversion test. Her hands were still shaking from the incident. Allison had suggested she take the day off to recover, but Jo had reassured Allison she was fit for work. And after a morning this that, the rest of the day was almost dead.

Jo's eyes drifted to the flash drive Carter had given her when she left the infirmary. He'd said they were found in Zane's backpack. At first, Jo wanted to throw it away. She was still dealing with the aftermath of the last time travel incident. Jo was sure she could handle more.

Still. Jo picked up the flash drive and inserted it into her computer. The drive held only one file. A video file. Jo double clicked the file and watched the screen.

Zane's face appeared on her screen. Jo suddenly felt uneasy watching him after what had happed this morning.

"_Zane, if you're watching this message, then chances are the test run of our conversion unit was successful. I can image this is a little strange to have you future…well old future self, talk to you. But the things I'm telling you are things you need to hear."_

Jo leaned forward to stop the video. She shook her head. Leave it to carter to deliver the wrong drive.

"_If you haven't figured it out by now or Jack hasn't told you, I came here from the year 2015. Five years in a future where…things are different." _

Zane's statement caused Jo paused. She looked up at the screen.

"_Where Eureka is different. In my timeline, during the test, things went wrong. During the test, the conversion input was half of what it should have been. As a result, the positronic lightning took out GD's power, causing a complete evacuation of the building. But I stayed behind to try to fix it._

"_Lupo came after, trying o save my dumb ass. But I wouldn't leave until I'd set the converter right. As Lupo and I were leaving, I was hit by the lightning. It took out my leg. Jo tried to come back for me, but she was hit too. She was left with a hole in her chest, and she died in my arms._

Jo leaned her mouth against her hand.

"_After Jo died, I couldn't deal with the fact that she died because I was too stubborn to get out of GD. The guilt ate at me inside to the point where I committed myself to an institution to deal with it. But while I was there, I figured out the way to save her. That's why I came back five years. I came back to save her. Before the accident, I never wanted to admit what kind of an impact Jo's had on my life. And I know you think the same, so don't try to deny it. But I watched the life drain from Jo in seconds. Then she was gone. When Jo died, she took a part of me with her. She took a part of Eureka with her. I came back to keep Jo from dying in the accident. To keep me from existing, because it isn't worth living here without her._

"_I have plenty of regrets, but none that have to do with going back to save her. A big one is all the arguing with her in the days that led to her death. Just the thought of her dying, thinking that I thought she was a hardass bitch you loved to make my life hell kills me. But even though Jo really is a hardass, there's something beneath it. Something that is connected to my grandmother's ring. Looking back, I wished I hadn't pushed her so hard for an answer. I know now that's the reason she was avoiding me all the time._

Zane's face blurred behind Jo's tearful eyes. She wiped them quickly.

"_My advice to you, Zane. Don't push her too hard. She's just doing her job and you know she does it damn well. She never told me what we were to each other, but maybe she'll tell you with time. And…tell her how you feel. I lost her before I could tell her that I love her. Don't screw up and make the same mistake Donovan._

"_Good luck to you and uh…hopefully you won't see me."_ Zane's face faded from her screen. The security footage appeared on Jo's computer. Jo quickly closed the video. After what she'd seen this morning, she couldn't bear to watch it again. Even if she was the one who died.

Jo took a deep breath. She dried her eyes and removed the flash drive from her computer. Jo turned her chair back to her desk. As Jo turned, she glanced up. Jo did a double take and froze.

Zane was leaning in the doorway of her office. Jo took another deep breath and looked at her desk.

"I take you got y message?" Zane asked.

Jo nodded. She set Zane's flash drive on her desk. "Carter must've mixed them up."

Zane walked to Jo's desk and took a seat. "Yeah that's not surprising. I got yours."

Jo said nothing.

Zane nodded. "Guess talking about what he said is out of the question then. I'm heading out early, so I wanted to drop this off." He dropped the other flash drive on the desk. Zane picked up his and rose from the chair. Then Zane lightly kissed Jo's head.

Jo froze. She heard him turned form her desk and walk out the door. Her eyes turned to the flash drive. The flash drive was just like the last one, only there was a ring around it. The engagement ring. Jo looked up quickly and gasped. Zane was still in the doorway.

"Technically that ring isn't mine." Zane explained.

Jo looked back at the ring and picked it up.

"I don't know how you got that ring, Jojo, but you can tell when you're ready." Zane said. Then he turned and left her office.

Jo held the in her fingers. She slipped it over her ring finger on her right hand. The cool, foreign, metal glided over her finger, fitting perfectly. Jo smiled sadly. She closed her had into a tight fist and sighed shakily. Suddenly nothing made sense to her anymore.


	15. Author's Note

Okay, so what did you think? I thought a time travel fic was needed. especially after seeing the mid season finale.


End file.
